Flash Fanfiction - future story - Stars Falling - End of team Flash
by Reign Atkins
Summary: End of Team Flash- SAD ENDING! Set five years prior to "The End of the Earth" & 10 yrs since Fanfic Ep1 Includes SPOILERS to the rest of my fanfic series. When CCPD arrest possessed meta-humans they find out that there is a whole lot more at stake including the fate of their city. Cisco is hiding a secret from Astrid. Caitlin is dealing with a broken heart. Barry is torn...
1. Chapter 1

"So, Astrid, when are you and Cisco going to announce to the rest of Central City the secret identity of Mind Marvel and Vibe?" Iris asked as she sat in the cortex with the CEO of STAR Labs interviewing her for the Picture News.

"I love how you just managed to slide that one in there, Iris… but no… it ain't happening."

"Seriously? But all of Central City know who the Flash is." Iris argued.

"Yeah, but I'm not him. Nor, should I have to reveal my own identity. I have enough trouble with the current target on my head being a female CEO of a large corporation... which has franchised all over the world. I'm just too tired and too stressed to deal with the added drama." Astrid argued.

"Okay… I get it, but try having twins, they take a lot of out you." Iris joked.

"I'll take your word on that. At least you have the fastest man alive to help you out with that, though."

"True... Which reminds me, you and Cisco have been married for a few years now… when are you going to start trying?"

"Kids? It's bad enough that we're working our asses off to oversee all the facilities succeed, interviewing new doctors regularly and helping Barry save the city each day and night. We don't have the time for kids. It's bad enough Cisco dared me to go a month without any alcohol. I could really use a drink right now. I blame my own determination to prove him wrong." Astrid groaned.

"I hear that. So how is that doctor search coming along? Find anyone who compares to…?"

"Caitlin? Nope. Even Harry would be great right now." She said remembering DR Wells who had been reinstated as a World Walker and had left years ago.

"Harry? Do you and he still keep in contact?"

"Every once in a while. He can't risk his identity, so he goes MIA a whole lot."

Barry and Cisco breached into the cortex to find Astrid and Iris deep in conversation.

"Are the two of you still doing your interview?" Barry asked them as he came up and kissed Iris.

"Oh, the interview is done. Now it's just girl talk." Iris replied.

"Oh, it's good that the two of you are finally getting along, again." Barry said.

Astrid got to her feet nervously, she had been mad at Iris for such a long time for being the reason that Caitlin had left. But she knew that she couldn't be mad forever and had made it a personal goal to make amends. She was glad that it was working.

"Well, I need to get back to work I have a board meet…" she began.

"I already sat the board meeting for you." Cisco said with a smile.

"Really? How'd that go?"

"Actually quite well… I'm proud to say that I have come a long way… I was inspiring. The Padawan has become…"

"Finish that reference and I'll slap you, Cisco. But if you sat that board meeting then I guess I have some charts to…"

"Barry already wrote them up, they're right there on the table." Cisco pointed to the table close by.

"Well, there has to be some sort of work that I should be doing." Astrid said puzzled.

"Nope, Barry and I carried out your schedule. You're free for the entire day. So, go and relax." He said with a smile as he held onto her shoulders.

He was wearing his neuro blocker gear, so that she couldn't read his mind. She was eyeing him suspiciously. "What are you up to, Ramon? If this is another surprise… I will get it out of you, one way or another."

Suddenly, Barry, Astrid and Cisco all received emergency alerts on their phones, coming straight from CCPD. "There goes that day of relaxation." Astrid said with a smirk.

"No, Astrid… you can stay here and mind the computers… We'll go, Cisco!" Barry said. The two of them breached out of the cortex and over to CCPD.

"That was weird." Iris said.

"Weird pretty much explains this entire gig." Astrid replied as she huffed over to the computer and slumped in the seat.

"Right, Flash, Vibe! This could be nothing… but my instincts never lie, take the time that Central City was blanketed in darkness, for instance…" Captain Singh said the moment that the two had arrived at the precinct and were standing in his office.

"What's going on, Captain?" Barry asked him in a hurry.

"A few of my men arrested a couple of minor meta-humans who seemed to be…there's no other word for it… but possessed. They kept on mumbling something about stars falling, but the rest of their words were incoherent." David Singh said in a hurry.

"Possessed?" Cisco asked him, adjusting his goggles, "Are we talkin' full blown exorcist, peeing by the piano possessed? or just mumbling? Because I draw the line at heads spinning 360 twists…"

Captain Singh showed them some video footage from his tablet of the two male meta-humans being arrested. Their voices sounded very demonic, as if someone else were speaking through them.

One men preformed what looked like a mind scream on the officers, but they managed to taser him to the floor and apply the power dampening cuffs.

But as he did so, the criminals said, "Stars will fall. Central City will fall!"

"Yeah… that sounds pretty possessed to me." Cisco said, with his eyes open wide.

"Constantine." Barry mumbled under his breath.

"Constantine?" Singh asked, "Is that some kind of cure?"

"Er… somewhat," Barry replied, "He's a man that enjoys dealing with this type of stuff on a regular basis. If you can get those guys into a cell where they can't injure themselves or anybody else. I can summon him."

"Alright. Consider it a deal, Barry." David Singh replied. He stared over their shoulder to the door behind them. "The two of you might want to breach out of here… You have fans waiting out the door for autographs."

Barry grinned. "What's the point of being a hero if no one knows who you are?" he went to walk out the door to meet his fans.

"I'd like to avoid the target on my head…" Cisco said, "it's bad enough my own wife has one over me right now… She is one difficult woman to keep a secret from."

Barry stepped through the door, closing it behind him, as Cisco went to breach out. But Singh held him back, "Hey, Cisco… how is Astrid doing?"

"Yeah, she's good… one might say she's glowing…" he said with an excited smirk, "but don't tell her that. She doesn't know, yet." He breached out of the office and back to STAR labs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright... what gives, disturbing me in the middle of a bloody poker game? I was on a bloody winning streak with two demons and a blood sucker." Constantine said as he entered the cortex, later that day and lit up a cigarette.

"Put that thing out, right now!" Cisco demanded of him as a reaction, startling both Barry and Astrid who were there with him. Iris had left for work an hour earlier.

"Er… Cisco?" Astrid said, puzzled at his sudden outburst.

Constantine put out his cigarette and waited for an explanation as to why.

"We're dealing with possessions." Barry said, taking the limelight from Cisco, "and before any of you crack a wise remark about people owning things… we're talking about two meta-humans who were arrested and seemed to be possessed. They were mumbling something about falling stars… does that ring a bell for you?"

Constantine approached Astrid, who was sitting at the desk and knelt down beside her. "Hi, love… I think there is something the matter with your husband. Anyway, I just worked a case with your father. He sends his regards."

Astrid rolled her eyes at the thought of Kent Nelson. Barry and Cisco were annoyed with Constantine's ignorance. "Are you even listening?" Barry asked him.

But Constantine continued to address Astrid, "You can tell your speedster that I have no idea what he is talking about, but for the sake of looking out for you… I will accompany the both of them to determine if we are in fact dealing with evil forces at work, love."

Astrid gave him a look, "Are you kidding me? What is this? Some sort of pissing contest? If the three of you are just going to waste time, maybe I should go instead."

"No!" Barry and Cisco said in unison.

"Why not?" Astrid asked them, confused and all the more annoyed.

"Because…" Barry began, but he couldn't think of anything else to say next.

"Because… maybe you should let the men take this job, love." Constantine said with a smile. He had just figured out what they were hiding from her.

"Exactly." Cisco added, "I promise you, that we will sort out our problems in the meantime." He kissed Astrid on the forehead, and the three of them left through a breach, headed for Iron Heights prison, where the criminals were being kept.

Astrid slumped back in her chair, annoyed and bored. She ran a search of the city with her mind scan and picked up the thoughts of an old friend who was back in town, and whom she missed dearly.

She opened a mind link and sent her a message. 'Caitlin, you're in town. I miss you, let's catch up!'

'Still using the same old mind link, Astrid? It's good to see some things never change. I'm only in town for a couple of days… We can meet for coffee, provided you don't let the others know I'm here.' Caitlin thought back to her.

'You have a deal. Name a place… I'm free now.'

"So when are you going to tell your bloody husband that you're pregnant with his baby?" John Constantine asked of Cisco as they walked through the prison entrance.

"Excuse me?" Cisco responded with annoyance.

"Don't bloody play daft. It's obvious. Explain to me how you and Barry both know and she doesn't… isn't she the one going through all the… bodily changes?"

"FYI, I got a vibe, it's you know... how I know things… Actually I've been getting lots of them. We're having a son. But so far, I've only seen her pregnant and then a whole lot of the things after he's a bit older. But, it's exciting… don't you think?"

"Bloody babies are the least exciting things that I can think of. They bloody shit, puke and cry." Constantine replied.

"I'm sorry, Cisco… but I have to agree with him!" Barry said, "Mine don't stop."

Cisco smiled to himself, he was still pretty excited about the whole thing and was waiting for the right time to tell Astrid the news. Maybe he would deliver the news when he gave her the necklace, that he had been working on for him. He was just glad that she was so preoccupied with work that she barely noticed how different she had been acting lately.

Barry spoke with the guard at the prison cells. "Captain Singh gave us the clearance to speak with two criminals that were brought in here this morning."

"I'd like to see some identification." The guard told him.

Barry opened his wallet. Inside was an official police badge. Since the death of Joe West, Barry had undertaken his training to move from forensic scientist to follow in Joe's footsteps as an officer.

"Who are your associates, detective Allen?" the guard asked him.

"This man beside me is the assistant manager of STAR labs, Mr Cisco Ramon and this is Mr John Constantine. Both of these men have had experience when it comes to working with these sorts of special cases." Barry explained.

The guard gave them all their pass cards to go through the doors with the other guards. But, before he allowed them to continue on their way, he added.

"Mr Allen, my son is a big a fan of the Flash… Thanks for saving our city!" Barry smiled, and replied "Anytime. It's an honor."

"Alright… let's go you big ol' celebrity…" Cisco said with a grin.

"You could be one too, Cisco. Just unmask Vibe publicly." Barry replied.

"Nah, I like my privacy. As long as my son sees me as one, I'll be fine."

Constantine shook his head in annoyance at the two and continued on ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid sat with Caitlin in Jitters, as they enjoyed their Flash-a-cinos and Caitlin explained everything that she had been up to until then.

"Killer Frost has been so unstable and she's even killed again. It's the body heat that she needs to survive. She just can't help herself." Caitlin sighed as she took another sip of her hot beverage.

"Yeah… I saw her last time she came to town. I'm just glad that you're in control, now." Astrid said sadly.

"So am I… But enough about me, how have you been? And Cisco… and…" Caitlin let her voice trail off.

"You can say his name, Cait. It won't kill you."

"It's still too hard. What he did, what I did… and Frost… it still hurts. It doesn't help that he's all over the newspapers, and they've even named the coffees after him." She said, as she put down her cup and stared at the image of the Flash on the side of it.

"I know… I wish that I could do something or say something that would change things, but I can't."

Caitlin took a hold of Astrid's hand, "I know. I'm just glad that after everything, I still have you. You're the closest thing that I've had to family. We're like sisters!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah well… after everything we've been through, especially all of that vampire business, it makes us an odd sort of family," Astrid said with a laugh.

"Oh, and I can't forget Cisco. How is the assistant manager of STAR Labs doing?"

"I think he's taken a few pages out of Harry's book. He's being so cryptic lately. He's been wearing his neuro blockers all the time. He's up to something, I know it! He and Barry cleared my entire schedule today and refuse to let me in on this 'so-called' exorcism-possession case. They even roped in Constantine. I just know that they're scheming behind my back, with some big surprise. Do you happen to know anything about it, by any chance?"

Caitlin shook her head, "No. I haven't seen him in a while. Your birthday's not for a few…"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the loud ramblings of a mad man.

"Falling Stars! The stars are going to fall and it will be all her fault, all his fault, all of their fault!" He stared over at Astrid, as she stared back at him.

The patrons inside the coffee house were afraid, but the man began to approach Astrid. She and Caitlin got to their feet and stood between the man and the doorway. "It's all your fault! It's the Flash's fault! You need to die!" he yelled as he pointed unsteadily at her. They were standing three meters apart from each other.

Astrid tried to probe the man's mind. But it was an entire mess of thoughts, along with what sounded like a chilling second voice in his head. 'Astrid…' The voice called out to her, 'I know you can hear me. Join us. We could offer you everything your heart desires. You only need to say yes, and allow us in to your mind.'

She felt a chill up her spine, 'No!' she thought back to the voice, 'I will not join you!'

'Kill them, kill them now!' the demonic voice instructed of the madman.

Astrid tried to preform her mind scream, but it wouldn't work. The man was clearly possessed by something that was acting as a defense against her powers.

"Astrid, we need to get out of here." Caitlin said trying to pull her arm. "We need to go now."

But it was as if she were paralyzed where she stood. "Caitlin, I can't move. Something has a hold of me." she said, frightened.

Caitlin pulled out her phone, just as the man went to send a blast at Astrid. As a reaction, she raised her hand and a vibrational blast of energy shot forth sending the man flying backwards into a table and some chairs.

She pulled her hand up and studied it, just as the Flash had arrived to cuff the man and lock him away at CCPD. "Look, it's the Flash!" someone called out excitedly.

Astrid turned around to see Vibe and Constantine standing before them. She was relieved to know that the blast had come from Cisco. At least it made more sense than what she had previously thought.

Vibe stared at her and she hugged him tightly. "Thank god you came in time. I… I don't know what came over me. I even thought I had sent a blast at him."

"Oh, yeah… that was… that was all me!" Vibe replied as best as he could to hide the fact that it really wasn't. He stared up at Constantine in shock, and then noticed Caitlin standing there.

"Vibe!" Caitlin said with a smile.

"Dr Snow. It's good to see you." He replied.

"Maybe the bloody lot of us should get going, right about now." Constantine added, "I don't like being bloody stared at like this." They looked around at the patrons in the coffee house and then Vibe breached them back over to the cortex.

"Okay, so I think I believe you now about demonic possession." Astrid said once they had arrived. "I could hear the demon trying to speak with me. It wanted me to join them. Did you guys pick up anything over at Iron Heights?"

"Actually, we did, love." Constantine replied. "A lot bloody more than I would have liked. It seems we're going to need your father for this gig."

"Why? What's going on? I thought exorcising demons was one of your specialties." Caitlin said.

"Exorcising demons, yes… Battling the Lords of Chaos… well… I can't do it alone, now can I?" he asked her.

"The Lords of Chaos?" Astrid gasped. "As in…"

"The ones who took over you and Cisco in the alternate timeline…" Barry said as he entered the floor, "That's exactly what we are talking about. It's good to see you, Caitlin. We've all missed you."

Caitlin stared at him and gave a small, "Likewise, Barry." But then she turned back to the others, "so what do they want?"

"Bloody power and domination, what else?" Constantine asked her.

"And Astrid's mind control powers would be perfect." Cisco said. "It'll be just like the other timeline."

"No it won't!" Astrid raised her voice, "It will be nothing like that. First of all, I will not give in to them. We have already seen how that would go down! Second, Have the lot of you even met me? I would rather risk my own life then let Central City… my home.. become some… apocalyptic hellhole!"

"Well for once, Astrid. You need to sit this one out!" Cisco said raising his voice back at her and then stopping himself.

"Excuse me, Cisco?"

"Please. I need you to listen and stay out of the fight for just this once." He pleaded with her, his tone now softened.

"Why, Cisco? Why now, of all times? What are you hiding?"

He pursed his lips together. He didn't want to say, not now and not like this.

"Whatever!" She snapped, she stormed into her office and slammed the door behind her making the rest of them flinch at the sound.

"If the two of you are done with your little lover's quarrel. I should bloody go and fetch that bastard, Kent." Constantine said, taking his leave.

"What was all that about?" Caitlin asked Cisco and Barry. Barry shuffled his feet, while Cisco retrieved an extra set of neuro blockers and handed them to Caitlin.

As Caitlin put them in and adjusted her hair to cover them, Cisco wrote down the secret on a sheet of paper and showed it to her.

Caitlin's eyes grew wide as she read. "oh my god! Congratulations, Cisco!" she said, hugging him excitedly.

Cisco put his finger to his lips and shook his head, as he pointed to Astrid's office door. Caitlin nodded and hugged him again, but then she looked over at Barry.

"So, what do we do about the Lords of Chaos?" she asked him, trying to be civil with the man that she knew that she still loved.

"We're not sure yet. The most we could come up with is DR Fate... Wait, so you're staying to help?" he asked her surprised.

"I'm going to be an aunty Caity… so of course I am!" she replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Barry brought Big Belly Burgers over to STAR labs as Astrid, Caitlin and Cisco tried to speak strategy. "I get that you don't want me risking my life, Cis… but I would be the best chance to trap them… once we work out how to kill them."

"It's too dangerous, we can't risk it." Barry said as he handed Astrid, her meal and she began to devour her burger hungrily.

"So is going anywhere near you when you eat that burger, it seems." Cisco joked.

"Should you really be eating that?" Caitlin asked her. Barry and Cisco shook their heads and waved their hands at her dramatically, behind Astrid's back.

"Why? I'm hungry." Astrid asked.  
"Oh, no reason. Just… have you seen the amount of preservatives in them? They could cause cancer." Caitlin improvised.

Astrid shrugged, "Everything could cause cancer. It's funny, you bring that up when our lives are at stake with the Lords of Chaos! Looks like you've been out of this job for far too long, Snow. You need to get your priorities straight... But, alright, if I'm out… I'm sure Constantine will be able to come up with a spell… or even Kent… Dr Fate…whatever… any sign of them yet?"

"Not yet… but, hopefully they arrive soon." Barry replied, looking around. "The thing is, we don't know how many residents have been possessed."

"Yes we do…" Astrid said as she focused her mind link, "There's four to be exact. Cisco type these names into the computer now, before I lose the link… They're trying to stop me from getting into their heads. Lincoln Rowe, Abigail Mercy, James Thompson and Lee… Lee… Andrew." She had just managed to get the four names before the connection was lost. She was exhausted from the connection.

"I'm on it!" Barry said. He found them, locked them all into their individual pipeline cells and returned back to the group, just as he received a message on his phone. Before, he could announce it to the group, Wally arrived into the cortex with Barry's twins Don and Dawn, with his speed ability.

"Well if it isn't Kid Flash." Caitlin smiled at Wally.

"Yeah about that, I'm an adult now… so couldn't we remove the 'kid' part from that? Anybody?" But the rest of them ignored his request and focused on the one year olds in the pram. "But anyway, Caitlin," Wally continued, "it's good to see you. How long has it been three years?"

"Yeah. Just about three." but her eyes were on the babies.

"Wally… how many times have I told you not to run with them in the pram!" Barry snapped.

"Sorry, but they love it." Wally said with a smirk.

"They're one… they love pizza too, but it doesn't mean you should feed it to them, on a regular basis…" Cisco said, getting himself into hot water.

Barry glared at him. "That's not the point. Just don't do it again, Wally… or you either, Cisco!"

"Sorry," they both said.

Astrid picked up Dawn from the pram, "It might be all hands on deck, Wally. We're dealing with something big…"

"Something big?" Wally asked, as Caitlin played 'peek-a-boo' with Don who was still in his pram.

"Lords of Chaos." Barry explained, "Actually, it might be best if you and Iris take the twins and get out of town for a little while." He directed to Wally.

"Weren't they those guys who…?"

"Yeah… and we need to take them down. Which is why I suggest you take my wife and kids to safety." As Barry said those words, Caitlin felt a little pained, but she ignored it.

"You can always take my wife to safety… somewhere far from Central City." Cisco said, making Astrid glare at him.

"Astrid? No…" Wally replied shaking his head, "She may be small, but she's scary… and she packs a real punch."

"At least I still hold power over someone." Astrid said in a baby voice speaking to Dawn.

"So is this a full town evacuation yet, or…?" Wally asked them.

"Just be prepared in case we need to." Barry said.

"The town will need to be evacuated, Barry." Kent said as he entered the cortex with Constantine. "The Lords of Chaos are not something to be trifled with. None of you should be here."

"So what you're expecting is that we just leave and let them take over?" Astrid asked him annoyed.

"No, that you leave John and I to deal with."

"I for one agree that we should leave the magic professionals to deal with the Lords of Chaos. It makes more sense." Cisco replied.

Astrid handed Dawn over to Barry and addressed her father. "I'm sorry. But that just won't be happening. They're bringing in an army. It's suicide and if the two of you fail… well, things will be a lot worse than they are now."

"Astrid, it's Mordru that is leading this army. The same Mordru from the alternate timeline. He has some very powerful followers. You are putting your very life in danger. As your father, I will not let you do this."

"My father?" Astrid scoffed, but she ignored it and continued on, "...I can't run away from this. You know that! What happens if you don't win? We only stand a chance if we work together, whether you like it or not. Please!"

Kent stared at the group. He knew that she was right. "Okay. But we evacuate the town, now."


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate when my instincts are right." Singh said as Barry and Astrid spoke to him on the phone via the speaker.

"Yep, so do I…" Astrid agreed, "So, the evacuation protocol?"

"Will go ahead, immediately." Singh replied, "Just the lot of you should play it safe too, you especially Astrid."

"Me especially? What's that supposed to mean?"

Barry's eyes opened wide, but Singh was quick on the recovery. "As one of my favorite former employees who has done a lot for herself. I've always felt somewhat responsible for you. You've become very reckless. Just be careful."

"Alright, duly noted." She replied, rolling her eyes at Barry. She went to join Caitlin in the med bay, leaving Barry to end the call with Singh.

"Captain, it's Barry. Astrid's gone. We'll be careful. Just get everyone out safely."

"Will do, Allen. Stay safe. You'd make Joe proud."

Barry smiled to himself as he ended the call. He missed Joe and he still felt responsible for his death, even though there had been nothing that he could have done to stop it. But things could have been much worse. Still, he felt taking care of Iris and Wally was his duty, along with his own children.

"Has Mordru made his presence known yet?" Barry asked Constantine.

"Not yet, but it's just a matter of time until that bastard does." Constantine replied.

"We need to keep Astrid safe, especially while she is with child." Kent said as he approached them.

"Did Cisco tell you?" Barry asked.

"He didn't need to. That child is the reason that he has come. He senses the power within her, as do I. This child is part breacher, part telepath and while she is pregnant she will be the perfect vessel for Mordru. She is stronger than ever."

"Well, that bloody explains the blast that she shot in that bloody coffee house. Are you telling me that she's able to channel the kid's powers?" Constantine asked him.

"That's precisely what I am saying. While she will be the perfect vessel, she will also prove to be the perfect weapon to use against him, whether we like it or not." Kent said.

"Bullocks… Let's just hope they don't find her then."

"No, we are not using my wife and child as a weapon!" Cisco argued.

"She is my daughter too, Cisco. I left to lure them off her trail once. Unfortunately, it won't work this time. Wherever she goes, her power will act as a magnet drawing them to her."

"We could always lock her up at my house." Constantine said.

"I'm listening…" Cisco said, intrigued by the notion of locking her up in a magic house for safe keeping.

"No. we're not locking her up. You know that she will only fight her way out." Barry said, "Or breach… Wait, can she breach?"

"Barry!" Iris exclaimed on entering the cortex with Wally and the children. "What's going on? Singh is evacuating the entire town. Wally said something about the Lords of Chaos!"

"That's exactly what's happening." Astrid said as she led Caitlin over to the group. "We need you to take the kids and leave town."

"Hi Caitlin, it's been a while." Iris said, leaning over and giving Caitlin a hug.

"Hey Iris. Your babies are beautiful, by the way." Caitlin replied, making Iris smile.

"Hey, I can help fight!" Wally said, "I'll take Iris and the kids to our aunt's in Blue Valley. You already said they're bringing an army, I'm willing to get the injured out to safety if needed... I'll do whatever to help out!"

Barry went to refuse, but Constantine said, "The more the merrier. An extra speedster will be brilliant in the battle to come."

"Alright!" Wally said excitedly.

"You'll be on the back lines though." Barry said, "Joe would never forgive me if… Look, just get Iris and the kids to safety, now."

Iris threw her arms around Barry and kissed him. "Please promise me that you will stay safe." She pleaded with him.

"I will, now go. Stay safe, all of you. I love you."

"I love you too, Barry." Iris wiped away a few tears that had taken place under her eyes, and Wally took she and the kids to safety. He returned by himself in just under a minute.

"Okay, so what happens when we bait the guy out? Do we kill him?" Wally asked.

"Mordru is a powerful foe, even if we weaken him he will still prove next to impossible to kill." Kent said, "But maybe we can lock him up into a prison in which he can not escape."

"How would we do that? Breach him or something? Wait, is that even possible?" Cisco asked.

"It will be with the right spell." Constantine replied. "It will take a bloody load of magic to do that, though."

"Alright, I'm fine with taking the final blow." Cisco said.

"What? No!" Astrid said angrily. "There has to be another way! I won't let you do that!"

"Cisco, even with the right spell, you do not possess enough energy or power to do so. Whether we like it or not, there is another way, which should work." Kent said softly.

"You're talking about…" Barry began.

"No! It's not happening!" Cisco said angrily.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, "Cisco is not taking the final hit. I won't let him!"

"You have to tell her, Cisco." Kent said. "It's the only way to keep her safe."

Cisco pursed his lips together and placed his hand in his pocket. He held the necklace with the small green stone in the metallic infinity symbol frame which he had crafted, tightly in his hand. He knew that they were right. He had to tell her.

"Astrid, can we talk in private for a moment?" he asked her.

She raised her eyebrows as she tried to determine what he was going to say. Nonetheless, she led him to her office to speak alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Cisco shuffled nervously on his feet as he spoke to his wife. "Astrid, this secret that I have been keeping from you… it's a big one. Which will most likely change a whole lot… When I say big, I mean…"

"…Cisco, you're procrastinating. Just take a breath and say what's on your mind." She replied calmly.

"So, that blast over at Jitters… that wasn't me."

"Wasn't you? Then who was it? Was it Constantine?"

"No, that was… that was you."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Okay… Perfect reference… do you remember in that show Charmed where Piper was pregnant and she taps into her baby's power to protect herself? Well, I mean the baby uses his power to protect her… But he does it through her…"

"Cisco… you're rambling again, what are you trying to tell me?"

Cisco pulled the necklace out from his pocket and showed it to her. "Astrid, so you have been acting a little more hormonal than usual, and now you blasted that man to protect yourself… well, he did." Cisco said, pointing to her stomach.

"He did? Cisco, are you trying to tell me that I'm pregnant?" she asked him.

"That's more or less it… yeah… I had this whole exciting way of telling you planned out… that's why I have been wearing my neuro blockers… it would have had balloons and cake and…"

"…What? How is this… Wait. How do you know all this?"

"Well, I've been getting vibes. At first I just thought they were just of the future. But then they've been getting stronger and the other night, while you were sleeping I placed my hand on your stomach and it was like I actually saw him. And then all the other signs have been there, you just haven't noticed because you've been so preoccupied lately with work and helping Barry."

As Astrid stared at him, she realized just how right he was. "Cisco… Wow. Oh my god! We're having a baby!" She felt the excitement overcome her as she smiled up at him. "You're going to be a dad."

"I know! You're going to be a mom! A super-hot mom." he smiled back and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, we have to tell the others!" she exclaimed.

"Er… they kind of already know. Your dad included."

Astrid let go of him. "What? You told them!" she said angrily.

"Well, I told Barry… he got it out of me. He's my best friend. Constantine figured it out by himself, so did your dad."

"Does Cait know?" she asked him.

"I told her today, sorry! But she's excited for us."

"She's barely been in town for one day, and you've already told her!" Astrid snapped.

"Okay, I know you're mad at me… but…"

"Cisco… I'm the last to know that I'm pregnant. Of course I'm mad!" She said as she stormed out of her office.

"Wait, Astrid's pregnant?" Wally asked. "Mazel Tov! When did that happen?"

"Oh hey, Wally didn't know either! Astrid, you weren't the last to know. Wally was!" Cisco said, trying to defend his case. He put the necklace back into his pocket.

Astrid thought back to the blast that she had sent at the man over at Jitters and considered what they had been discussing before Cisco had told her the news.

"So, I can send blasts. Maybe I can breach too." She wondered. Her anger had turn back to excitement.

"No! I just told you that you were pregnant, and you still want to do this? Hey Cait, is crazy a side effect of being pregnant?" Cisco asked.

"Actually, a mixture of hormones and exhaustion can play a part in a sort of absent mindedness also known as baby…" Caitlin began.

"You guys… we're going off topic." Barry interrupted. "Kent, is there a way that we could do this without risking Astrid or the baby's life?"

"This whole bloody mission is a suicide mission." Constantine said, before Kent could answer him. "But, I guess Kent and I could work out a way where no one will get hurt."

"John's right. While he and I work out a spell that will trap Mordru for eternity, without sacrificing any of you… I will need you all to be prepared, which includes training. Astrid, if you can channel your newfound powers, I'd advise that you do so. Particularly if you possess the power to breach. But I assure you, I will not let you risk yours, or my grandchild's life." Kent said.

"At least someone is thinking clearly!" Cisco commented.

Kent and Constantine disappeared, leaving Barry, Astrid, Cisco, Caitlin and Wally in the cortex. "Let's get to training, you guys!" Astrid said in excitement as she raised her hand. She tried to form a breach but nothing would come.

"Hey, Cis… how does this breaching thing work, anyway?" she asked him.

Cisco shook his head and put on his goggles. He breached the lot of them to the training floor below. "I am not cool with any of this!" He exclaimed as they arrived.

"But Kent's right. We all need to be prepared, and if Astrid is the best chance that we have…" Barry said.

"...I get it. But, I don't have to like it…" Cisco replied, "Okay, Astrid. I know this is going to be hard for you… as you were always a rebellious student… but right now, see me as your teacher… your sensei, and not your adorable husband. I'm about to teach you everything I know, in as little time as we have. May the lord have mercy on all our souls!"


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not working, Cisco! Maybe, earlier was just a fluke." Astrid said frustrated that she hadn't been able to shoot another blast.

"That's because you're not focusing. What do you normally think of when you do your mind scream?" he asked her.

"Everything that pisses me off."

"So, do that then… think of… hmm… pretend I've left the toilet seat up, or that I've done something like that. And focus your frustration on sending a blast at the target."

The target was a life-size cardboard cutout of himself. "Cisco, I don't want to hurt you. Why don't I just get a cutout of the woman who works at the bank… or that jerk who cut in line the other day, or even that jerk who stole the last croissant…" as she spoke, she raised her hand, shooting a blast at Barry that he barely managed to dodge.

"That'll do." Cisco said with a smile, "That was a nice one!"

"He shouldn't have taken my breakfast croissant!" Astrid said under her breath.

"Hey, it wasn't me…" Barry called out.

"Sorry, Barry!" Astrid called back.

"I think you've got it!" Cisco said, "Maybe we should run some drills. Barry, Wally… do you guys mind being moving targets so she can practice?"

Wally stared at him with his eyes open wide, "You mean get in front of her, while she has blasting capabilities? I'll pass."

"Come on, Wally. It'll give you a chance to show how fast you really are." Barry replied. "I'll race you!"

As Caitlin stood by ready to deliver first aid if needed, Cisco directed them when to go. "Alright, ready… set, go!" he cried.

Barry and Wally ran lightning streaks across the training grounds, as Astrid set off blasts aiming for them, missing every time.

"Astrid, try incorporating your mind reading abilities!" Caitlin called out to her.

"This is actually exciting!" Cisco said to Caitlin, "the old team back together again!"

Astrid focused her mind reading abilities on both Barry and Wally, predicting their very next moves as she shot blasts at them with both her hands at the same time.

As the training grounds were filled with energy blasts and lightning bolts, Cisco asked Caitlin "Am I the only one that is getting a flashback to the movie the Sorcerer's Apprentice, right now?" She laughed as she too felt the familiar enjoyment that they had once felt as being part of a team.

Suddenly, Astrid was able to pinpoint the exact location that both Barry and Wally would be in at the exact moment. She sent two blasts, which knocked them both to the ground.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, as she, Caitlin and Cisco ran to check on them. While, Cisco and Astrid ran to Wally's aid, Caitlin immediately ran to check on Barry.

"Barry, are you okay?" she gasped. He had hit his head, and he was a little disorientated but, otherwise was fine.

"Hey, Cait. I'm okay. She disrupted my speed, but it should regenerate again soon." He replied.

There was a moment between them that brought them back to the time that they were together, but they both shook it off as she helped him to his feet to join the others.

"Astrid's kind of dangerous," Wally said, "I'd rather go up against Mordru, than anger her."

Cisco picked Astrid up excitedly, "As much as I was against this from the beginning, I am so proud of you… you and my little hombre… But now, I think you're ready to learn breaching. Let's do this…"

He placed her back on to the ground and handed her his goggles. "Here put these on… This time when you send the blast, you need to focus your energy on keeping it up. Think of a location too."

Astrid tried to do as he said, but every time she attempted to, the blasts would just shoot across the room, barely missing their friends.

Cisco took his place behind her, put one hand on her waist and took a hold of her arm with the other. "You need to stand with a strong stance. It helps to channel the energy… and you need lots of energy. Now shoot a blast but hold it and focus."

Caitlin, Barry and Wally noticed the romantic tension between the two and headed over to the med bay area to give them some space.

Astrid rested the back of her head against Cisco's shoulder and did as he had instructed, sending out a continuous blast.

"Now, think of a destination." He said softly.

As she did so, a breach was opened before them. The location being home.

"Oh my god, it worked!" Astrid exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down and out of Cisco's arms. But as she did so, it sent a blast ricocheting across the floor.

"Woah, woah, woah, Padawan!" Cisco said closing her fist. "You should put that thing away before you kill somebody."

"Sorry, but I did it!" she exclaimed. "You will make an excellent teacher… At least our son will have you around him to teach him how to use his powers!"

Cisco smiled proudly. "So that breach, earlier… it was headed for home, right? Maybe you and I should take a break before Kent and John get back. What do you think?" he asked her.

She smiled back at him. "I'll form the breach again, while you tell the others that we're headed home for a little while."

"Done deal, Jedi!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kent and Constantine made their way back to the cortex in a hurry where they found Barry, Caitlin and Wally. Kent addressed them "Mordru has made his presence known within the city, with at least thirty powerful followers... Where's my daughter?"

"Er… she and Cisco headed back home for a little bit," Caitlin replied. "they should be back any minute now, shouldn't they Barry?" she gave him a look to go and get the two, so Barry left immediately.

"How did you go working on a spell?" Wally asked them.

"I guess my bloody connections with demons had to pay off sooner or later." Constantine said, "I knew one who was well informed when it came to the Lords of Chaos. We have something that should keep that bastard at bay for an eternity."

"Should?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, if we do it right, we shouldn't have a problem now. Should we, love?"

Barry arrived, just as a breach formed before them and Cisco and Astrid arrived. Astrid had been the one to form the breach. "I am getting so good at this!" she declared excitedly. Once again she was wearing Cisco's goggles and her hair was a little disheveled.

"Yeah, we just need to make you a pair of your own goggles, now." Cisco replied getting straight into action.

"The two of you shouldn't have gone home." Kent said to Astrid.

"I'm sorry. But, I had to get some rest. Breaching takes a lot out of you." she replied.

Kent shook his head. He knew that that wasn't the real reason that they had left, but he went on to say "Mordru is in town. He has taken the presence of Dr Robert Sutherland."

"Oh great!" Astrid replied sarcastically. "Barry, you and your damn alternate timelines!"

"Hey… it wasn't my fault!" Barry replied.

Kent went to retrieve his helmet from the other room and Astrid looked over at Constantine, "So… any news on this spell?"

As Constantine answered for her, Cisco received a vibe from across the cortex. It showed Astrid standing before Mordru, creating a breach. There was a consistent gust of wind and shards of metal and shrapnel, that flew around them. Central City was in ruin.

Constantine and DR Fate were hard at work with their spell, chanting in a trance like state. They had managed to weaken Mordru, but he was not yet done.

As Astrid went to send a blast in the direction that would push Mordru into the breach, he created a strong wave of energy that blew a sharp piece of metal into her stomach which instantly killed their child and made her fall.

Cisco could see her laying on the floor bleeding out and gasping for air. He had made it to her, but he had made it too late.

As the vibe disappeared, Cisco wiped the tear from his cheek. He would not let that happen. But he had to do it in a way that Astrid would not expect. He figured that if she could breach, she could most likely receive vibes too This would cause her to see him doing something that could cost him his own life. He knew that Astrid would not allow that. He had to be tactful.

He finished up with the goggles and handed them to her. "Look, they're purple." He said with a false smile. He was glad that he was wearing his neuro blockers, she couldn't read his mind.

"Thanks Cis." She said, taking the goggles.

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah and I love you… but what are you up to?" she asked him, as she tried on the goggles.

"Oh, nothing." He shook his head with a smile and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go and speak with Kent for a minute, okay?"

"Sure… and be careful, Cis. If Mordru is in the body of my dad… Robert. Who's saying what he could do. I don't want to lose you."

Cisco gave her a warm embrace, "If you ever lose me. I'll always find you… you and our little hombre." He released her, and went to go and speak with Kent.

"So Caitlin, do you think that you might stick around after the battle?" Wally asked Caitlin.

Caitlin saw Barry through her peripheral vision. She was happy that he was happy, she would never destroy that for him. "No, Wally. I have a job to get back to over in Metropolis. I won't be staying." She noticed Barry frown and then look away as he got back to speaking with Constantine.

"Oh, right… you work with Superman, don't you? That's pretty sweet!" Wally replied. Astrid joined them fashioning her new goggles, "How do I look, Snow?"

"With your costume… they look perfect. Cisco did a good job." Caitlin smiled back.

Astrid's tone changed to a more serious one, "I don't want to ask this of you … but we may need her." Wally left to give them some space.

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't think that she will disappoint us this time. But if she does, promise me that you will be ready to take her down." Caitlin pleaded.

"Always… nothing like a brain freeze to bring back Snow." Astrid said with a smile.

"I forgot to congratulate you earlier, I'm sorry I won't be around for as long as I had hoped, but let me know when he's born… I'll be there… Even if you guys have to breach me over."

Astrid hugged her friend, "Alright, just promise me that we will see each other after the battle. You won't leave without saying goodbye…"

"I promise. I'll take you out for coffee later."

"Deal!"

Cisco entered the cortex with Dr Fate, and made their way towards Barry.

"Oh Bullocks!" Constantine blurted out.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"They're approaching! They're trying to get inside the facility and the protection spell won't last much longer against them all." Dr Fate said looking around.

They all put in their communicators and anti-telepath gear, ready for the battle. Caitlin removed her necklace and allowed for Killer Frost to emerge. She took a moment to determine what was going on.

"Cisco, while Dr Fate and Constantine will carry out their spell to weaken Mordru, you and I will need to open a breach." Astrid directed. "We're going to need someone to focus on Mordru, to keep him distracted. Barry, that's where we're going to need your help. Frost, Wally. There's going to be a few powerful possessed meta humans out there. Do you think you can handle them?"

"Absolutely!" Wally said. Killer Frost smiled, "I haven't seen any of you for a while… what? No hello?"

"We're up against some bloody powerful bastards, so forgive me love, for being a little preoccupied. But we could die out there." Constantine said.

Suddenly, Astrid heard someone from the outside trying to communicate with her through her mind. 'Astrid. It would be in your best interest to come out and face me.' She knew that within her entire being that it was Mordru because it had taken the voice of Robert Sutherland.

'No, I will not.' She thought back.

'I know that Dr Fate and John Constantine are both in there, along with your friends. This protection spell will not last. My followers are planning to burn your facility to the ground. I am giving you a chance to escape unharmed! Join us!' Mordru spoke back, still in her mind. She felt paralysed within her own mind.

"I can't keep up this bloody protection spell!" Constantine exclaimed. "We have to get out of here now."

'It's down. The torches have been lit!' Mordru said.

Astrid managed to break free herself from the paralysis. "He's burning down STAR Labs. He's in the body of my father!" She yelled in fear.

"How fitting. Robert builds this place up… he brings it down! Let's get out of here, now!" Cisco exclaimed.

Before he or Astrid could bring up a breach. The Flash and Kid Flash had brought them all to a secluded area in the middle of the streets of Central City, watching the building light up... with Mordru and his followers in the car park.

"Dr Fate, you need to stop the flames!" Astrid said, concerned for the building. The walls were weakening. Some of the followers were shooting blasts at the building itself.

The large stoned S.T.A.R sign began to hinder amongst the blasts.

"Astrid, that is not our concern. Mordru is our only concern. We have our mission. We cannot be sidetracked." Dr Fate said as he and Constantine began to chant.

Mordru and his followers began to approach them, ready to begin their attack


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid, Barry, Cisco and even Killer Frost felt a wave of emotions overcome them as they watched the building, along with the sign begin to crumble in the background.

"Well… The Stars are certainly falling." Cisco said sadly.

Mordru, in the body of Robert Sutherland, smiled at them. He was mocking them. Astrid had to continue to remind herself that it was not the man who had raised her. His followers made their attempt at an attack.

"Now!" Astrid demanded of her team, "Take the focus from Fate and Constantine!"

Wally and Killer Frost begun to focus on the meta-human followers around them. As Barry, Cisco and Astrid began to send attacks at Mordru.

The spell that Dr Fate and Constantine were chanting seemed to be working. Mordru seemed somewhat crippled.

Astrid got into his mind. He was about to send off a wave of energy strong enough to knock them back. "Get down!" she called out to her friends.

They fell to the floor, just as the wave of energy missed them, sending some of his followers back.

The three of them got back up to their feet. As they could see STAR Labs crumbling into rubble. Pieces of metal and shrapnel begun to fly around as a large gust of energy picked up. It was strong enough to inhibit their attacks.

Astrid felt a tear run down her face, in relation to the crumbling of the building that had become her home. She wiped it away as she noticed Mordru attempt to shoot a piece of metal in Dr Fate's direction. She created a breach from behind the man in gold and blue. The metal went through the breach and opened back up behind Mordru, hitting him instead.

She buckled on her feet seeing the metal sheet slice through the arm of Robert Sutherland, knowing that she had caused it to happen. It reminded her of the moment that she had relived a hundred times over, back in Smallville.

"Astrid, look out!" Killer Frost called out to her, just as Barry grabbed a hold of her and moved her from the spot that she had been standing. One of the followers had attempted to shoot a fire blast in her direction. "Thanks, Bar," She said, as the two watched as Killer frost ended the life of the man who had attempted to hurt her. They ignored the brutality and got back to the battle.

Cisco continued to shoot blasts at Mordru, one after the other. He was running out of energy, he knew it. He had been hit three times in the legs and once in the arm, just by running. He watched as Barry had rescued Astrid. Now, wasn't the time for their plan. But it was coming close.

He looked over, as Wally and Killer Frost took out the last of Mordru's followers. Either tying them up in chains, or Killer Frost's ice cold tactics.

"Bloody breach him, now!" Constantine yelled out at them.

Astrid ran and joined Cisco a few feet from Mordru. "Now, Vibe!" Astrid yelled out amongst the loud winds and sounds of metal and rubble tearing through the air.

The two of them formed a breach, they could feel the power from Dr Fate and Constantine's spell attached to it. It was huge in scale and led to the prison it which he would suffer for eternity.

Astrid prepared to send a blast at Mordru, which would be the final blast that would push him through. But Cisco knew that it would be the one that would lead to both she and their son's death. It was now or never, he could not watch her die. Cisco nodded at Barry. Barry knew what he needed to do.

Barry ran and pulled Astrid from the fight, as Cisco sent the final blast at Mordru. The sorcerer had been distracted by Astrid being removed from the battle, that he hadn't been prepared for Cisco's blast. Which sent him straight through the breach.

But before Cisco could close the breach, the large shard of metal, that had been meant for Astrid struck him through the abdomen. Bringing him down instantly. With Cisco's life hanging in the balance, the breach automatically closed, sealing Mordru inside his own prison.

Astrid shook Barry away from her, but he wouldn't let go. He had pulled her out of the fight, restraining both of her arms so she couldn't breach back. She sent off a mind scream into his head, forcing him to let go and scream out in pain.

From the distance, she could see Cisco fall in the battle as the breach closed, with Mordru inside.

Astrid gasped, and opened a breach that took her straight back to Cisco's side, where he was laying on the ground in the middle of the rubble. Shards of metal continued to fall all around her. "Barry! Get Caitlin now!" She demanded. But Killer Frost had been standing behind her the entire time. She let Caitlin reemerge and Caitlin tried to dress Cisco's abdominal wound as Astrid placed Cisco's head onto her lap.

"Cisco…" Astrid said, as he looked up at her, his life draining fast. "Stupid Barry, took me away from the battle!" she said.

"Yeah, about that… don't be mad… I made him do it…" Cisco coughed between words.

"Why would you do that? That was silly, look at you." Astrid said through sobs.

"Astrid, he's bleeding out fast!" Caitlin exclaimed in a panic, "We can't move him… and we can't move the metal. It's keeping him alive!"

"You know why I did it. You were going to die… I couldn't risk it." Cisco gasped. He managed to reach into his jacket and pulled out the necklace, as Barry, Wally, Constantine and DR Fate surrounded them.

"Give him the necklace." Cisco said, trying to raise his arm towards Astrid, who was stroking his hair. She knew that he was dying and that there was nothing that she could do about it. she took the necklace and held it in her hand.

"Cisco, you need to stop moving!" Caitlin pleaded, but he ignored her.

"Caitlin, please be happy. Please. For me..." He told her.

"Be happy? Are you serious?" she demanded of him. But they both laughed through their tears.

Cisco looked over at Barry, who sat in between Caitlin and Astrid. "Hey, man. I did it… I pulled her away." Barry said as he tried to hold back his crying. "You were right, she wasn't happy about it."

He and Cisco laughed, and Cisco began to cough. "Don't make me laugh, but thanks, man. I owe you one. Look after those tornado twins… oh, and Iris… and my family for me…"

Barry tried to hold back his tears, "Yeah. I always will… even if it kills me."

Cisco nodded, but his life was draining fast. He looked over at Wally. "It's been fun… kid Flash."

"Yeah… you too, Vibe. When I see you next, I promise I'll find a game I can kick your ass at!"

"Yeah… keep dreamin, kid!" Cisco replied. He looked back up at Astrid who had given into her tears. "Hey… Jedi's aren't supposed to cry…"

"I'm the last thing from a Jedi, Cis." Astrid said, as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Girl, you're a Jedi master. Our Padawan's going to have to learn from someone. But I promise… I'll find you again. I love you." he was struggling to hold on any longer and Astrid knew it.

She leant down and kissed him, whispering the words back, "I love you, Cisco." She sent the vision into his mind of the first time that they had met, back in the school grounds. That first day where she had been dared to kiss him by Sara Lance.

When she lifted her head back up from his, she glared at Barry. "Why did you have to move me?" she demanded, "Wait, can you jump start his heart back up? We need to bring him back!"

"Astrid, jumpstarting his heart won't work." Caitlin answered for Barry, "There's too much damage done."

"No! You're lying!" Astrid said angrily, "Constantine, Dr Fate! There has to be some kind of spell that either one of you can do to bring him back."

"Love, Necromancy is never a good solution… even in a case like this." Constantine replied.

"What about that spell that you did with Wells! You could do it for Cisco… please!" she begged through the tears that she could no longer control.

"I would have, if I had known what he had planned, love. I do apologize."

Dr Fate removed his helmet, revealing Kent Nelson. Kent leant over and held Astrid from beside her as she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She cried into his shoulder and he was reminded of the first time that he had held her. The night that she was fist born. He had lost his wife that night, so he knew a thing or two about losing someone that he loved so dear.

He had lost Astrid that night too, he had given her up for adoption to DR Robert Sutherland. But there had been no other way to get the Lords of Chaos off her trail. But as time had proven, it had all been for nothing. They had harmed her, as he himself had been harmed by them.

All around the group, Central City sat in ruins. STAR Labs had fallen.


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin stayed around for a few weeks to attend Cisco's funeral and to keep watch over Astrid. But, still she knew that she would need to leave soon. She had stayed at the Sutherland mansion, which Astrid and Cisco had once shared.

"Astrid, you've barely spoken a word since Cisco's funeral. You need to talk to someone." Caitlin said as she comforted her friend on the lounge.

"I can't, Snow. Cisco is gone. STAR Labs… it's gone and I'm alone… not to mention, I'm pregnant… I don't think I can do this. I really don't." Astrid said in a mere whisper.

Caitlin looked up as she saw Kent appear in the other room. He had come to check on her wellbeing.

"Kent's here." Caitlin said.

"I don't want to see him. I don't think that I want to see anyone." Astrid said, staring blankly at the floor.

However, Kent approached them. "Astrid, I know that this is the worst time. But, there are other Lords of Chaos. They will come after you again. I need you to know that I will always protect you."

Astrid shook her head. "Maybe I should leave Central City." She said in her same whispered tone.

Kent nodded. "That might be for the best. But they will come after your child, just as they have come after you."

Astrid looked up at him for the first time since he had arrived. "Why? why do they come after me? Why will they come after my son?"

Kent stared at the ground. "Because you are my daughter. And he is my grandson."

Astrid stared at him, "So, Cisco died because of you? Because of you and those stupid gods. I should have just die…"

"Astrid, don't say that!" Caitlin snapped, cutting her off. "If Kent can place a cloaking spell on you, you can come to Metropolis with me. I can look after you."

"I think that might be for the best." Kent said.

But Astrid shook her head. "I clearly have no choice. But, what about when Paco is born…"

"Unfortunately, they will always come searching for you…"

"So you're asking me to give up my son as a means to protect him… Let the past repeat itself… You have got to be kidding me!" she scoffed.

There was a long silence amongst the three of them, and then Astrid finally said. "I will not give up my son."

"That is your choice, but I have warned you…"

"Yes, now leave!" she snapped, raising her voice for the first time in weeks.

Kent nodded and left.

"I guess I'm leaving with you…" Astrid said to Caitlin.

"I welcome the company." Caitlin said with a smile.

"I hope the two of you werent planning to leave without saying goodbye." Barry said as he entered her house. Neither Astrid, nor Caitlin looked up at him.

"Astrid, please. Don't be mad at me. Cisco begged me to do it." Barry said as he approached and knelt down beside them.

"Barry. You never should have saved me." Astrid said softly. "I have no choice but to leave."

"I'm sorry. But I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Barry replied. He looked up at Caitlin. Once again there was a moment between them. But, they ignored it.

Astrid stood up and went to pack her bags, leaving Barry and Caitlin sitting beside each other on the couch.

"Cait… we haven't had much time to talk in a while." Barry said after a while.

"We have nothing to talk about. You married Iris, you have a family. You moved on, so we're done... We've been done for a very long time now." Caitlin replied. Barry nodded, though he remained quiet.

When Astrid finally returned, they both got to their feet. "Come on Snow, let's breach on out of here." She opened a breach and the two of them stepped through, leaving Barry alone, without a goodbye, as the breach closed before him.


End file.
